Not Applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention most generally relates to gravity driven vehicles such as downhill racing carts. More particularly this invention relates to maneuverable, steerable gravity driven vehicles Most particularly, the invention relates to a stable, durable gravity driven vehicle which is steerable, has at least two wheels or two skis or a combination of wheels and skis and at least one brake, is ridden in a prone, face down, face forward position and which may be ridden on varied surface terrain such as dirt, grass or snow. Even more particularly this invention relates to the mechanism for suspension of the wheels and/or skis which is configured to provide precise control in turns especially the carving of turns, by the skis, while descending on snow cover.
2. Description of Related Art
Although there are various patents disclosing embodiments for devices which permit movement over a surface, the following patents known to the inventors hereof, do not in any manner suggest or teach the Gravity Driven Steerable Wheeled or ski equipped Vehicle disclosed and claimed by applicants in the instant application for patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,887,210 to Funke discloses a four wheeled, downhill racing cart with a steel frame and a driver""s seat mounted on the frame for use on various surfaces. The rider of the cart must sit in an upright position with feet forward. The cart is steered by applying pressure with the feet to pedals attached to the front axle assembly. There is a braking mechanism which is triggered by leaning forward in the seat and engaging a braking member which is suspended from the seat frame. When the seat is leaned forward and the braking member is engaged, a plate is lowered to contact the ground surface and apply braking by frictionous contact with the ground. A rubber pad is fastened to the underside of the braking plate for braking engagement with the surface over which the cart is traveling. The cart does have handle bars, however, they are not used at all for steering control of the vehicle. The handles appear to be used for holding on and keeping the rider with the cart. The device also has carry hooks on the front handle assembly for towing of the device to the starting area. Additionally, the device can be fitted with a xe2x80x9croll-barxe2x80x9d attachment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,519 to Reid, Jr. device looks most like the known xe2x80x9cflexible flyerxe2x80x9d type of snow sled. This wheeled sled has four wheels and may be ridden on a variety of surfaces in a sitting or prone position. The body of the device is not inclined and is composed of several, separate, wooden slats. There are slots in the body of the device for gripping when riding in a seated position. However, the prone position would be preferred in order for the user to operate the two hand brakes installed on the handle bars at the front of the device. The device is steered by way of crossed steering bars pivoted to each of the rear axle brace, front axle brace, and steering handle. The steering bars are connected diagonally to opposite positions on the front and rear axles such that the axle braces are pivoted in opposite directions as the steering handle is movedxe2x80x94this minimizes turning radius. Springs return the steering handle to a neutral, centered position when there is no pressure on the steering handle. The hand brakes act on the front wheels. This device does not have any sort of tow hook for pulling the sled to a starting position. There is no restraining device or harness on this, or any of the previously described sleds. There is also no xe2x80x9croll-barxe2x80x9d or any sort of plate or device to prevent injury or to keep the sled from tipping over.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 331,031 to Janoff discloses a design for a land sled. Design patents cover only the look of the device depicted in the Figures and no real description of the device is included in a design patent. This particular land sled differs from the two previously described devices in several ways. It has two large roller type wheels, instead of four smaller wheels. It is capable of being steered by either the hands or feet and can be ridden sitting in an upright position (steering with the feet) or in a prone position (steering with the hands). The steering appears to be accomplished in a way similar to that of known xe2x80x9cflexible flyerxe2x80x9d type snow sledsxe2x80x94by pushing and/or pulling the large handle bar extending across the front of the device. There are also slots along the side of the sled, towards the back, for gripping when using the sled from a seated position. There does not appear to be any sort of incline to the main body of the sled, on which one would sit or lay prone, although it is difficult to determine much about the mechanics of a device from a design patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,081 to Huffman et. al. discloses a stunt-riding toy for use on a variety of surfaces including snow. The device may be fitted with four wheels, or skis. This vehicle has a seat and also must be operated from a sitting position, with the feet placed on plates near the front of the device. The device is quite narrow and is steered mainly by leaning in the direction it is desired to turn. The front foot plates also serve as a brake and a means to keep the vehicle from leaning too far and tipping over. If the vehicle leans too far, the plates will contact the ground surface, apply braking pressure and prevent further tipping. The device has two handles and a rear hand cable brake which pulls a plate into contact with the wheels when the hand brake is engaged. The handles are positioned near the rear of the device, close to the seat so that the rider""s arms hang down along the rider""s side to grip the handles, and keep the rider in an upright position.
The invention has the particular objectives, features and advantages of: 1) a steerable gravity driven vehicle; 2) that such vehicle is ridden in a prone, face forward position; 3) that such vehicle has at least one brake; 4) that such vehicle has a plurality of wheels, most preferably four (4) wheels however the sled having three (3) wheelsxe2x80x94the single wheel preferably located between the legs of the driverxe2x80x94is also disclosed and is within the scope of the disclosure of the invention; 5) that such vehicle may alternatively have a combination of skis and wheels providing for enhanced performance for use on snow covered terrain; 6) that such vehicle may alternatively have at least one ski forward or in the front position of the vehicle and a slide pan toward the rear portion of the vehicle; 7) that such vehicle may alternatively have at least 3 skis, wherein either one ski is forward or in the front position of the vehicle or toward the rear portion of the vehicle; 8) that such vehicle as described in 1) though 7) above may have incorporated therein the mechanism for suspension of the wheels and/or skis which is configured to provide precise control in turns especially the carving of turns, by the skis, while descending on snow cover; and 9) that such vehicle as described in 1) through 4) above may be retrofitted with components in order to create the vehicle(s) described in 5), 6), 7) and 8) above.
The patents noted herein provide considerable information regarding the developments that have taken place in this field of non-motorized vehicle technology. Clearly the instant invention provides many advantages over the prior art inventions noted above. Again it is noted that none of the prior art meets the objects of the gravity driven vehicle in a manner like that of the instant invention. None of them is as effective and as efficient as the instant Gravity Driven Steerable Vehicle for maneuvering down steep, varied surface terrain and none of them are operated from the prone face down and face forward position.
The most fundamental objects and advantages of the invention are: 1) a steerable gravity driven vehicle; 2) that such vehicle is ridden in a prone, face down, face forward position; 3) that such vehicle has at least one brake; 4) that such vehicle has at least two wheels or skis/slide pan or a combination thereof; 5) that such vehicle has a steering suspension mechanism which provides for the carving, by the steerable skis, of precise turns on snow covered surfaces: and 6) a kit of components which are used to retrofit a wheeled vehicle to one with wheels, skis, pan or a combination of wheels, skis or pan.
It should be noted that where there are three (3) wheels on the vehicle, the third wheel may be located either at the front or the rear of the vehicle. The third wheel may be the same size as the other two wheels, or may be large or smaller. The third wheel may be independently steerable, or steerable in cooperation with the steering of the other two wheels.
The vehicle may have independent mechanical, air actuated or hydraulic actuated brakes and may have independent hydraulic shock absorbers on some or all wheels. But the vehicle need not have shock absorbers at all, or may have shock absorption only for the front wheels, for example. The vehicle also may have an attachment for the picking up of the vehicle by, for example, a ski chair lift, and which may be a part of the driver/operator restraint system acting to keep the operator""s legs from drifting off of the vehicle especially in a sharp turn maneuver. The attachment for picking up the vehicle may further serve to protect the rider should the vehicle roll over. However, this attachment is not fundamental to the invention.
A primary object of the invention is to provide a gravity driven steerable vehicle comprising a chassis and a riding surface on which a rider is oriented in a prone, face down, face forward position, at least two wheels or skis or combination thereof, means for steering the vehicle, means for causing deceleration or halting of motion of the vehicle, and means for harnessing the rider onto and into the vehicle.
Another primary object of the invention is to provide means for steering each wheel independently.
A further primary object of the invention is to provide means for absorbing shock exerted on said vehicle caused by the vehicle passing over rough terrain.
Another object of the invention is to provide means for towing the vehicle to the top of an incline, and means for assisting the rider in staying on the vehicle and protecting the rider if the vehicle were to roll over.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide such a vehicle further comprising four wheels.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a vehicle having three wheels.
A still further object is to provide a safety brake which actuates upon release of the hand grips for operation and parking safety if a rider were to fall off of the vehicle during operation of the vehicle.
A yet still further object is to provide a means for automatically causing the vehicle to hold a constant turn which actuates upon the occasion if a rider were to fall off of the vehicle during operation of the vehicle.
A fundamental object of this invention is to provide a means or mechanism for suspension of the wheels and/or skis which means or mechanism is comprises a single a-arm pivotably attached to an axle at an axle pivot point and a shock absorber connecting end pivotably connected to one end a shock absorber and which shock absorber other end pivotably connected to said axle. The suspension system may be provided preferably independent for each wheel or ski or on only the front axle of the vehicle. The suspension system configured to provide precise control in turns especially the carving of turns, by the skis, while descending on snow covered terrain.
Another fundamental object of the invention is to provide a ski assembly having front end and a ski rear end, a ski running surface and a ski upward-facing surface and having a ski brake assembly configured to cause, when said brake assembly is operator actuated, a brake blade to extend below said ski running surface at said ski rear end thereby engaging the terrain surface upon which the ski is running. There may also be provided a brake return assembly preferably using springs to return said brake blade to a non-braking position.
These and further objects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art after a study of the present disclosure of the invention and with reference to the accompanying drawings which are a part hereof, wherein like numerals refer to like parts throughout, and in which: